Broken Lives
by JustMe133
Summary: For YAOI addicted Kat, who convinced me to post. Benny turns on Ethan and makes his life a living hell. What happens in the end? You just gotta read and find out! MOST LIKELY BETHAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Rated T for safety.
1. Thoughts

**Everyone knows the typical "One guy likes the other, finds out the other feels the same, and they live happily ever after", but has anyone ever wondered what would've happened if one guy didn't like the other (at least not right away)?**

**I have. [In the end they'll prolly get together…. Maybe…]**

**And now we have this story.**

**Ta-Da! And this is for ****YAOI addicted Kat****, who convinced me to post this :) Thanks!**

**I in no way own MBAV and prefer the characters to be their usual self to the way I will portray them here.**

…

Ethan was in the library, hiding behind a book. That was the best way to spend his mornings before classes started, to avoid any bullying he might get.

That tended to happen a lot these days. He closed his book and placed his head on the table, a quiet sigh leaving his lips.

His bullies knew he hid here, but they hadn't come after him yet. He was grateful for that. Because when they did, he'd have to find a new hiding place.

He didn't really want to do that. He liked the library. It was nice; quiet and peaceful, away from the people who made his life a living hell.

He closed his eyes for a second, thinking back on how his life had gotten so screwed up in the first place.

_*Flashback*_

_He and Benny had always been close, even for best friends. They had always told each other everything. So, when Ethan began to feel differently towards the tall gangly teen, he decided to tell him._

"_Hey Benny, can I talk to you?" he had asked, receiving a smile from his best friend._

"_Sure E. What's up?" he asked, switching his full attention to his slightly shorter friend._

"_Well… I can tell you anything right?" he asked, suddenly nervous._

"_E, we're best friends. We don't keep anything from each other." _

"_Yeah… well…. I've come to realize that I'm … bi," he whispered, and Benny's eyes widened in surprise._

"_Bi…polar?" he asked, unsure how to take this news._

"_No… like bi…sexual."_

"_How do you know?" _

"_W-ell… I kinda like… this guy…" he said, not looking at Benny now._

"_What guy?" Benny asked, although he was sure he already knew._

"_You." Benny stood silently, staring at Ethan for a minute before looking away from him. He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head._

"_I don't think we should hang out anymore," he said, turning away from Ethan and leaving him alone, heartbroken._

_*End Flashback*_

Benny had ended their friendship right then and there, and from that point on had made Ethan's life a living hell.

Yes, Benny was Ethan's bully. He wasn't the only one though.

Sarah and Erica had joined his side, and were sure to make fun of the pale boy every single day.

"You gonna hide out here all day?" a voice said, pulling Ethan from his thoughts. Lifting his head, he saw Rory sitting across from him.

Rory, thankfully, had stayed by Ethan's side, becoming his best friend, and almost filling the spot that usually belonged to the tall boy who, without even knowing it, had broken Ethan's heart.

"No, I'm coming," Ethan said dejectedly, standing up and gathering his stuff. Rory had gotten all his classes switched to where his schedule matched the dark haired boy's, that way he wasn't alone throughout the day.

Benny tended to not bother Ethan as much if Rory was by his side, which neither boy really understood, but were thankful for.

As they headed to their first class, Ethan slowed as he saw Benny standing there, talking happily with Sarah and Erica. Almost as if he could sense Ethan nearing him, his attention shifted automatically in his direction.

Their eyes locked for a millisecond before Benny nudged Sarah, who in turn nudged Erica. The two girls looked at Benny, then at Ethan, smirking as Benny's lips moved quickly, eyes locked on the other boy.

Ethan fell flat on his face, just like every other day. He heard the loud laughter of the person who used to be his best friend as Rory helped him up, and he hated it.

He hated how his life had become this way.

"Come on Ethan, just ignore them," Rory whispered in his ear, and he nodded and followed the other boy away from the people who he used to care about.

"Oh, is the poor little gay boy upset?" Erica called out after them, but the two boys ignored her, just like they always did.

…

Benny watched Ethan and Rory walk away, and he hated how he felt.

He felt bad that he caused Ethan this pain every day, but he was too deep in to stop now.

He also hated how jealous he felt as he saw the way Rory took care of Ethan and how they looked at each other.

He had no reason to feel jealous. He had severed all ties to Ethan.

And maybe he felt a tad bit guilty about it.

But it was too late now.

…

Rory looked at Ethan, who sat at his desk, a sad look on his face.

"I know it bothers you, but don't think about it. They just don't understand," he whispered, making Ethan smile sadly.

"Rory, why did you stay by my side?" Ethan asked, and Rory smiled.

"Because I know what it's like to have no one by your side when you're constantly made fun of. I didn't want you to have to go through that."

"Well thank you for still being my friend, even if I am bi."

"I don't care if you are or not. You're still Ethan."

Benny walked in to the classroom then, and he wasn't too happy to see how close Ethan and Rory were sitting. He was angry that he was so jealous though.

"Aww look, the little gay boy found a boyfriend by the looks of it," he said, pushing Ethan from his seat and to the floor. He laughed humorlessly as Rory helped Ethan up.

"Was that necessary?" Rory asked as Ethan sat back down, not looking at Benny.

"Of course it was. What, you gonna defend your boyfriend?"

"If I was his boyfriend, I would take better care of him than anyone else ever could. But I'm not. His heart belongs to the biggest douchebag in this school." Benny's smirk fell from his face and he got right up in Rory's face.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. What are you gonna do about it? That's right, nothing. So why don't you just leave us alone? Neither one of us want anything to do with you." Along with Rory's glare, you could see the faint glint of fangs showing in the classroom light.

"You know Rory, if you hung out with me and not the fag there, I could get Erica to date you. You want that don't you?"

"I'd rather be friends with Ethan than spend my time with people who think they're better than everyone else." With that, Rory turned away from Benny and sat back down next to Ethan, who looked sad. Benny took the seat behind them and watched, not too happy about how Rory had his arm around Ethan, comforting him.

As class began and went on, Benny's eyes were trained on them. Slowly, he reached for his spell book and flipped through until he found what he was looking for.

A thought-hearing spell. As he quickly said the spell, he was overwhelmed with all the thoughts flowing his way. He tuned out all the ones he didn't want to hear and focused first on Rory's thoughts.

_No good stupid spell-master. I bet if he could see how heartbroken Ethan is, he would realize he's being nothing but a no good stupid jackass. Ethan's practically in love with him, and he doesn't want anything to do with someone as great as Ethan. Dude needs to get his priorities straight._

Benny frowned and shifted his attention to Ethan's thoughts.

_I'm really thankful for Rory. He really is like my best friend. But he could never take Benny's place. I wish I could hate him. But I like him too much for that it seems. And I hate it. Maybe I should just end my life, that way no one will have to worry about me. _

Benny stopped listening then, struck by how sad Ethan sounded, even in his thoughts. He was the cause of all of this. He decided to tune back in to Rory for a second.

_It's not like Ethan's any different. Wow, he likes guys like he likes girls. Big fucking deal. Benny should just get over himself. Him and Ethan were best friends for years, and suddenly Ethan's too different for him? Stupid tall jerk. I just wanna punch him in the face, but I won't, because Ethan wouldn't like that._

Benny was a little mad at Rory's thoughts. He looked at Ethan, who looked so sad as he took notes that he listened to his thoughts again.

_Why did I have to get a crush on him? Oh yeah, because he's drop dead gorgeous in a geeky way, and we have everything in common. I can't believe how much of a jerk he became though. I should've just kept my feelings to myself. But I felt like I could tell him. God Benny, if only you knew how much I miss you. Not like you care though._

Benny turned the spell off then and stopped listening.

He had heard enough.

…

**Well, hope you all liked the first chapter.**

**Hope to get at least a couple of reviews on it so I know it's not as horrible as I'm afraid it is.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Accident

**Wanted to go ahead and post the next chapter.**

**Hope its good.  
**

**Technically updated: 6/13/2012  
**

**...  
**

Rory had gotten detention for throwing spitballs at the principal, so Ethan had to walk home by himself. As long as he avoided his tormentors, he would be okay he hoped. As he was crossing the street near his house, a car seemed to come out of nowhere, heading straight for him, speeding up as it neared.

"Ethan!" a voice called out, causing him to look up. He stopped moving as the car neared. Before it could hit him though he was pushed out of the way by a body slamming into him; he landed face-first on the sidewalk. He looked up just in time to see the car hit someone that was not him.

"Benny…" he whispered as the car sped off, leaving a broken and bruised Benny lying on the road, barely conscious. Ethan quickly pulled out his phone and called 9-1-1. In a rush, he explained what he saw and gave his location before going to Benny, who was watching him through slanted eyes.

"You're bleeding," he whispered, and Ethan noticed that when Benny pushed him out of the way he hit his cheek against the sidewalk, causing a small gash to form.

"I'm okay. Why did you push me out of the way though? That car was meant for me."

"I…. couldn't…. let you…. Get hit…" he said, breathing shallowly. The faint sounds of the ambulance could be heard heading their way.

"Hang on. Help's on the way."

…

Rory had met Ethan at the hospital, where he and Benny's grandma were waiting, and where Ethan was being interviewed by the police.

"It was a 2-door coupe, black, tinted windows. I didn't see who was driving it," he said, and Rory noticed the bandage on his cheek.

"And how did it hit the young man?"

"It was meant for me. Whoever was driving it was aiming for me I think. He pushed me out of the way, and got hit."

"Why would they be aiming for you?"

"I'm a popular target at school for bullying," Ethan said, and the cops nodded.

"Okay then. Thanks for your help Mr. Morgan." Ethan nodded as the cops walked away. Rory placed an arm around Ethan, who was shaking slightly.

"Ethan, why would someone want to run you down with a car?" Benny's grandma asked, worried.

"Let's not worry about it now. Let's worry about Benny."

"Ethan, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" Rory asked, tugging on the other boy's arm, who nodded. Once they were away from Benny's grandma, rory hugged him. "Tell me what happened."

"I was walking home, watching my feet as I walked. I was crossing the street, almost home, when I hear someone call my name. I recognized the voice as Benny's and look up to see the car practically flying towards me, speeding up as it got closer. I froze, just waiting for it to hit me. And then, I'm slammed into and pushed out of the way. By Benny. He saved me. And I don't know why."

"Boys," Benny's grandma said, walking to them. "We can see him now."

...

**Short chapter I know, but still was good I hope!**

**In Bethan we trust!  
**

**-JustMe133  
**


	3. Regrets

**Updated: 6/15/2012  
**

…

Benny was awake, and a dull throbbing pain surrounded him it seemed. He was just staring at the ceiling when he heard the door to the hospital room open. In came his grandma, followed by Ethan and Rory. Ethan looked worried, while Rory looked pissed.

"Well Benny, you've only got a couple broken ribs, some bad bruising, and a sprained wrist. You were lucky," his grandma told him, but his eyes stayed on Ethan, who didn't look at him.

"Let me….talk to him…alone," he said with effort. Ethan looked frightened and Rory looked angry. His grandma left the room, wanting to get away from the tension. "I said…alone."

"Why should I leave him alone with you? He's terrified of you!" Rory said, stepping closer to Ethan.

"Ror, it's fine. If anything happens I'll scream for you." Rory nodded and kissed Ethan's bandaged cheek before disappearing out of the room. Ethan placed his hand there and looked at Benny to see him looking both angry and hurt at the same time.

"You're dating … him?" he asked, anger clear in his voice.

"No. I don't know why he did that," Ethan whispered, hand dropping from his face. He pulled a chair up to Benny's bed and sat down. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You're supposed… to like me," Benny whispered with an accusing tone, watching Ethan with intense, hate-filled eyes.

"Wow, even lying in a hospital bed you're still a complete jackass."

"I'm not….trying to be…"

"Why'd you push me out of the way?"

"You….can't die…. Car… would've killed …you."

"Maybe I wanted to die. Did you ever think of that?"

"No…. E…. you can't."

"Don't call me that."

"Why…not?"

"Because I'm not the Ethan you used to know. "E" is gone."

"And its… my fault…"

"And mine. I mean, I admitted to you how I felt when I obviously shouldn't have. I thought I could confide in you with anything. You were my best friend! My other half… And you just threw me to the side like I meant nothing to you," Ethan said, all the pent up emotion finally flooding out.

"You mean…everything to me…"

"What?"

"I didn't….realize it…until it…was…too late," Benny said, staring at Ethan, who looked surprised by the honesty he heard in the other boy's voice.

"No! don't do this to me!" Ethan said, scooting the chair back and standing up. "No! I don't want your pity!"

"Not pity. Ethan… I'm so-"

"No! I don't want it. Keep it to yourself. I can't believe you. What kind of sick joke is this? Am I just your toy, for you to play with and use as you please? Yeah, you'll say "Im sorry," and then in a couple of days you'll be pushing me into lockers or using the fall-on-your-face spell again. I'm not falling for it!"

"No…Ethan…I mean it! When that car…hit me… I saw…everything…" he said, reaching out slowly for Ethan, who looked upset.

"No. Goodbye Benny. Thank you for saving my life, but think to yourself, what good did it do either of us?" he asked as he headed for the door. Rory was waiting outside for him. Together, the two boys left, leaving a broken Benny lying in the hospital bed.

"Ethan… please…"

…

Ethan had locked himself in his room, avoiding his mother and father's worried looks and Jane's endless questions. They had heard about what happened to Benny, and Ethan just wanted to avoid that conversation.

He wanted to avoid everything.

He hadn't been feeling well ever since earlier.

He felt off, like something wasn't right. So, changing into some shorts and a comfy shirt, he laid down, trying to sleep, to forget this day ever happened, just like every other day.

And like every other day, he was plagued with memories of how close he and Benny had used to be, how they did everything together.

And also how Benny risked his life just for him.

Someone he supposedly hated.

Closing his eyes, he lost himself in dreams filled of a smiling Benny and pain filled screams.

…

The next day, and he didn't know why, he went to visit Benny, who was still in the hospital.

"I hate you," he said, the minute he entered the room.

"I know," Benny replied, staring at the other boy.

"I hate you so much. I have these last few months."

"I know."

"And yet Im here."

"You are. I'm glad you are though."

"No you aren't. You can't stand me."

"I used to not stand you. You were suddenly too different."

"I wasn't different. I was still me. Now I'm different! Because you put me through this hell! And now I'm warped. Just like you are. The Benny that I grew to like was fun, carefree, and nice. Suddenly he's this bitter jerk who hates anything that's different. F.Y.I, we've always been different!"

"Ethan…"

"No. I came to say this, and then I'm leaving. You… I hate you! And yet… I'm still drawn to you! And I hate that even more than I hate you! I wish I could go one day without thinking about you. Fuck, I sound like some love-sick girl, and I hate it. I hate everything about you and everything you've done to me."

"Are you done?"

"No. Look at what you've made me become. Every day when I wake up, I wonder why I was allowed to live another day in this hell of a life. And every night when I go to bed, I hope that this is just a nightmare that I haven't had the pleasure to wake up from yet, or that I'll be lucky enough and my life will end so I don't have to endure this pain any longer. So I don't have to see you, see the boy that I had come to care about, more than any girl who catches my eye."

Benny watched Ethan, who looked like he would break down crying any minute.

"I just want to know a couple of things, and then I'll leave you alone, and you will never be bothered by me again. Why did you change so suddenly? Why did you treat me this way? I was your best friend. And… why did you push me out of the way yesterday?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That I could feel the same way. I never thought about you that way. And suddenly, you're telling me you're bi and that you like me. I couldn't handle it. And, I acted out. I hid my insecurities with being mean and cruel to you. I was afraid that if I just accepted you the way you were, I wouldn't live up to the guy you had grown to like. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"So you pushed me away? That disappointed me!"

"I know that now. And as to why I pushed you out of the way… I was walking home, and I saw you alone for the first time in a while, without Rory by your side… I wanted to go up to you, and talk to you. Tell you how I was feeling and how I really just wanted to see you smile again. And suddenly that car was speeding toward you. I couldn't think. All I could do was scream your name and rush at you. All I could think of was to make sure you were okay, and that nothing happened to you."

"This coming from the boy who made my life a living hell for the past few months. I'm surprised you didn't push me into the car!"

"I would never do that!"

"But causing me emotional and physical pain _every single day_, that you would do?"

"Ethan, please. Could you ever forgive me?"

"No. Never."

Ethan left then, and a couple of tears slid down Benny's pale cheeks as he watched the one person he cared about walk out of his life.

…

She watched him as he walked back to his house. His dark clothes made him blend in a bit with the dark, stormy weather, but not enough. His pale skin looked even paler today, dark bags under his eyes.

He wouldn't put up much of a fight.

Quickly, the girl strode out of the trees, her steps practically silent as she rushed towards him. In the flash of a streetlight, a needle could be seen in her closed fist. Nearing him, she brought the hand up and stabbed him, sliding the needle into his neck and pushing down on the plunger.

The boy collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"Heh, sorry Ethan," she whispered, acid in her voice, before picking him up and sprinting off into the dark.

…

**Well, hope you all liked it!**

**Bethan for life!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Gone

**READ THIS A/N: Dear reader, this chapter is a sad one. I repeat A SAD CHAPTER IS HEADING YOUR WAY. Just want you to be prepared.**

**Updated: 06/15/2012  
**

…

His eyes felt heavy as he forced them open, only to be greeted with darkness. As his eyes adjusted, he saw Erica standing over him, a sadistic smile on her face. Next to her was Sarah, who wore a forced grin on her face. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't. He could clearly see that he wasn't being forced down, just that his body seemed paralyzed.

He tried to speak, but no words would come.

"What's wrong? Feeling a little…stuck?" she asked, mock sympathy soaking her voice. He glared at her, and she smirked back. "Yeah, that happens," she snickered as she stepped closer. "I've been _waiting_ for this, ever since Sarah made the mistake of saving your life. You smelled so tempting. How I didn't attack you right then and there, I'll never know."

"W…hy…" he managed to croak out, eyes shifting between her and Sarah, who stood back quietly, just watching him.

"Why?" she asked, pouting at him. "I'll tell you, because you won't make it out of here alive." As she said this, he saw the glint of her fangs in the dim light. "I'm going to kill you. Because I was supposed to hit you down with my car. Why Benny ever got in the way, I'll never know. He's the one who told me to kill you in the first place."

"B-Benny?" he asked, a slight stutter in his voice.

"Yes, Benny. He told me to do this. Asked me. Said scum like you shouldn't be allowed to live."

"He didn't really say that," Sarah said. " He just said he didn't understand people like him. He didn't really say for us to kill him…" her voice trailed off as Erica glared at her.

"He didn't have to. He _implied_ it, which is enough for me!" she hissed at the dark-haired girl, who shook her head sadly. Erica smiled and turned back to Ethan. "Any last requests?" He looked at Sarah, who had taken a step back and had a spaced out look in her eyes as she looked at the ground. He looked back at Erica, his eyes sad.

He opened his mouth, but no words would come out. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes.

Then a quiet laugh was heard, a quick sting, some pressure, but no pain. He felt sleep consume him, engulf him. A small smile found his lips as he mumbled out "I love you Benny," and drifted off.

…

Benny looked at the clock mounted to the hospital wall. It was about 20 minutes until visiting hours were over. He was hoping Ethan would come visit him again, that way he could try to apologize once again.

Even though Ethan hated his guts, he wanted to apologize for all the pain he caused him.

So, when the door to his room opened, he prayed it was Ethan.

He was wrong.

"You fuckin' jackass!" Rory screamed, tears running down his face. Benny had never seen Rory cry, not even when he was human. "How could you? How could you do this?"

"Do what?" he asked, sitting up some in the bed. Rory looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do what? ! ? You had Erica kill Ethan! Ethan's dead! Because of you!"

"Ethan's…dead?" he asked quietly, not believing what he heard. Sarah entered the room then, silent and teary eyed.

"I tried to stop Erica. But she was insistent that you wanted him dead. I tried to save him after she was done. He… he was still breathing. I thought I could save him somehow. But he h-had lost too much blood. I'm sorry Benny."

" ! That's impossible. Ethan… he can't be dead!"

"His last words were a mumbled "I love you Benny." He's gone," she said, wiping at her eyes even though tears continued to fall.

"How could you let Erica do that?" he asked her as his own eyes began to tear up.

"She… she put me into a trance I think. I had tried to speak up, saying you didn't want this to happen… And she looked at me, with this intense look, and suddenly I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I had to watch him die, without being able to help him. It was one thing to embarrass him, but to kill him? No, I can't even kill rats without feeling guilty."

"Where's Erica?"

"Gone. Fled town once she thought Ethan was dead."

"Oh God," he gasped out, tears falling freely now. "Ethan's dead… And it's my fault… No!"

"We should go," Sarah said, tugging on Rory's arm. Rory shook her free and walked over till he was right next to Benny's bed.

"You should be dead. Not him. He never did anything to you except love you. You pushed him away, treated him like he meant nothing. I loved him. I wanted to be with him. But he only saw you; Only wanted you."

"I loved him back, but I was too late; I realized it too late," Benny said, and Rory frowned as he saw the honesty in the hazel tear filled eyes.

"I've never hated you more than I have at this moment." Rory left the room then, and Sarah wiped her eyes before standing next to Benny.

"I wish I could've saved him."

"I know."

…

**Just re-reading this makes my eyes want to tear up.**

**Once again, BETHAN FOR LIFE!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Haunted

**Well, many seemed a little pissed off at the last chapter. Not surprised. I mean, I did kill off a main character. I hope this chapter kinda makes up for that.**

**By the way, go check out ****ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995****'s newest story "Earthbound". It's Bethan!**

**Updated: 6/20/2012  
**

…

_Ethan was floating, or so he felt that he was. He was surrounded by a dense fog that had very little light. He was sad. He didn't know what was wrong, but he felt sad and worried._

_He missed Benny and Rory. Benny had treated him like crap, but he still loved the boy. And Rory… Rory had been so good to him. He had grown to care more for Rory than he thought he could. _

_He missed them terribly._

…

Benny stood in his room, fixing his shirt and jacket. He never dressed this fancy.

He wished it was for a good reason. But it wasn't.

He was about to say goodbye to Ethan, and he didn't want to.

But he couldn't bring himself not to go.

…

Benny, his grandma, and Ethan's family sat in the front, staring at the closed casket. Jane and Ethan's mom sobbed, while his dad sat there, silent. Benny felt the tears in his eyes, but he kept from weeping, which is what he wanted to do.

The funeral ended too quickly for him. He stayed after. He wanted a few minutes alone with Ethan.

He stood by the freshly dug up and re-packed grave, staring at the gravestone. _Ethan James Morgan, a beloved son and wonderful friend. You will be greatly missed._

He finally let the tears fall as he pulled a rose out of his suit jacket and placed it right in front of the stone.

"Ethan," he whispered, kneeling down. "This is my fault. Everything was my fault. That day, all those months ago, when you told me you were bi and liked me… I-I was so scared that you would change, that I would change. So, I put a shield up, and pushed you away. I wish I hadn't. I wish I had stayed by your side; if I had, none of this would've happened."

"_Benny."_ A whisper in the wind. Benny looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"Ethan," he whispered into the wind. "I'm going crazy missing you. I think I'm hearing you. I wish I could've told you before she hurt you. I love you Ethan. It took me too long to realize it, but I do. And I'm not the only one. Rory loved you too. And if I ever see Erica again, I'll kill her in a heartbeat. Because I never, ever told her to do this. I could never hurt you the way she did. You're my best friend, and you will always be my best friend. And I love you. None of that will change."

…

_Ethan stood back and watched Benny weep over his grave. He had seen his funeral, and now knew he had been killed by Erica. _

"_Benny," he whispered, and was surprised to see the teary-eyed boy look in his direction briefly before turning back to the gravestone. He heard his name fall from the other's lips. He watched him for a moment before moving, practically gliding, and soon was kneeling next to Benny, who had one hand braced against the gravestone, the other limp at his side._

_He gently placed his hand against Benny's, and was surprised to find out he could feel Benny's hand, as if he was still alive._

…

Benny looked down at his hand, surprised when he felt a pressure on it.

"_Benny, I'm here."_ Ethan's voice was in his ear, and he was sure he could almost feel Ethan's hot breath on his cheek.

"Ethan… God I'm going crazy," he whispered to himself, but then the pressure on his hand intensified.

"_I'm holding your hand. I never got the chance while I was alive."_ Benny looked at his hand, and curled his fingers into a position to where it felt like somewhat smaller fingers were intertwined with his.

"Ethan?" he asked, still staring at his hand. He felt the pressure tighten a bit, and he smiled. "Is it really you?"

"_It's me, in all my ghostly glory,"_ the voice chuckled, and Benny chuckled as well.

"You're a ghost? To haunt me?"

"_No idea. I'm just here. I was floating, in a fog, and then I'm here, seeing my funeral."_

"Can I say I'm sorry?"

"_You just did." _A ghostly chuckle again in his ear. _"I know you are. I know you didn't mean for Erica to kill me. If it makes you feel better, I didn't feel any of it."_

"It's still my fault."

"_Please stop that. It's not. It's hers. She was crazy. I've got to go now, I'll come visit when I can. I love you."_

"Ethan…" but the ghost boy was already gone, for the feeling in his hand had left.

…

"Grandma," Benny asked as he returned home that night, "Do ghosts exist?"

"You know they do… Remember when… well… the ghost coach?" she said, avoiding Ethan's name. Benny smiled at her effort to spare his feelings and nodded.

"I remember."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was visited by Ethan's ghost today…" he said, voice trailing off as she gaped at him.

"You were what?" she asked in disbelief.

"You know I stayed after to say my final goodbyes… and he was there. We talked… I finally told him how I felt…"

"Benny… Ethan's gone. There are such things as ghosts. But I don't think he would come back… Maybe you should go lie down."

"Grandma, I know what I heard and felt today!"

"I know what you think you heard and felt today, but he's gone Benny. You need to accept that."

"I know he's gone, but he's not _gone_!" he said angrily before storming to his room. His grandma shook her head and began looking through her spell book.

…

Benny was lying on his bed, clad in his pajamas and looking at the photo he had kept by his bed-side, even when he treated Ethan like crap.

It was him and Ethan, smiling at the camera like the dorks they were.

"Ethan, why are you going to haunt me?" he whispered as he stared at the picture. He was hoping for a response, but received none. Maybe he was just really exhausted and imagined everything earlier. He closed his eyes and was almost asleep when he heard an almost silent sigh in his room.

"Hello?" he asked, sitting up in bed.

"_Sorry, did I wake you?" _Ethan's voice said, and Benny couldn't contain his smile.

"Ethan!" he said, happiness clear in his voice. His smile faded though as he looked around the room. "I wish I could see you."

"_Can you feel me?"_ he asked, and Benny felt the shift on his bed as a body sat next to him.

"Yes. But I can't see you."

"Benny! Who are you talking to?" his grandma asked, entering his room.

"Ethan," he said simply, and she frowned at him.

"Benny… there's no one here."

"_I'm here. You just can't see me," _Ethan's voice said, and Benny's grandma looked around his room.

"Ethan?"

"_Yes Grandma Weir. I'm here."_

"But why?"

"_No idea. I just know that I'm here. Benny can feel me, hear me, but not see me."_

"Maybe I can help with that," she said. "Benny, let me see your spell-book." The boy nodded and quickly reached for it.

…

_Ethan watched as Benny's grandma looked through the spell-book. He felt worried as she flipped carelessly through the pages._

"_Ah-ha! Here we are!" she said, showing the page to Benny._

"_What's it do?" he asked, staring at the page._

"_A vision spell. I think it'll make us able to see him."_

"_You could make me visible?" Ethan asked, a smile coming to his face, although they couldn't see him._

"_Possibly," grandma said, looking in his general direction. _

"_Try it! I'm a ghost. Nothing can hurt me."_

"_Yeah grandma, try it!" Benny said excitedly._

"_Oh no, I'm not trying it. You are. I'm not the one he's haunting." Benny's eyes widened before he nodded._

"_Okay. I'll do it." He grabbed the book from his grandma and read over the spell a couple of times before taking a deep breath._

"_You can do this Benny," Ethan said, and a smile came to Benny's face._

"_I hope you're right," he said, clearing his throat._

"_Fac me videri potest quid__** [latin for "make me see what cannot be seen"]**__," Benny said, sparks flying from his hands and towards Ethan's see through form. _

_He felt as though fire and electricity was flowing through his system, pulsing within him._

"_Benny," he gasped out as he fell to his knees._

…

**DUN. DUN. DUN!**

**Lol, hope ya'll liked it!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Back

**So a few people have been asking me when I was gonna post this chapter. Well here it is!**

**Updated: 6/27/2012  
**

…

"_Benny,"_ Ethan's voice gasped out. Benny felt awful, afraid he had hurt Ethan. Until he saw a dim shadowy form in front of his eyes.

"Ethan," he said, smiling a big, joy-filled smile. He began to recognize the body that kneeled on his bedroom floor. He was soon met with faint brown eyes. "Ethan!" he screamed out, running to the kneeling boy, who smiled weakly.

"You did it," he said, voice faint. Benny fell to his knees next to Ethan, who had a dim, fuzzy outline. As Benny placed a hand on his shoulder, he felt it.

"I can feel you and see you," Benny said, tears coming to his eyes. Ethan nodded but his eyes traveled to Grandma Weir. Benny turned to look at her too.

"You know he's not alive Benny. He's still a ghost. Just visible."

"I know that Grandma. But I can see him. That's what I wanted."

"Thank you Grandma Weir," Ethan said, standing up slowly. "I know I'm a ghost. I don't know why I'm stuck here, but I am."

"To haunt me for treating you like shit?" Benny asked, standing up as well. Ethan looked at him and smiled.

"I don't feel any anger anymore. I left that behind with my body."

"Are you at peace?"

"If I was I wouldn't be haunting you."

…

All night Benny talked to ghost-Ethan, catching up on everything he missed in the last few months of Ethan's life.

"I miss you," he said, cupping Ethan's face. The ghost boy smiled and laughed.

"I miss you too. It is quite lonely where I am, but nothing to worry about."

"You're alone?"

"Yes. I should go. You have school tomorrow. I'll visit you later." And then Ethan's ghost was gone, and Benny was alone.

…

Benny didn't see Ethan for days. But he was beginning to feel faint and worried. He knew Ethan was a ghost now, and could come and go when he pleased, but he worried about Ethan being alone, wherever he was. He didn't want Ethan to be alone.

Even if he was dead.

…

_Ethan was floating in the fog. He wanted to visit Benny, but decided to wait it out, try to gather his bearings and what not._

"_Hello," a female voice said. He looked around, but saw nothing but fog._

"_Hello?"_

"_Ethan Morgan?" the voice asked, and Ethan noticed some fog darken, making the outline of a definite female body._

"…_Yes?"_

"_I'm your guide. Sorry it took so long to get to you. Your death was very unfortunate."_

"_Tell me about it," he said, voice bored._

"_You must be tired of the fog. How's Benny? You've been visiting him haven't you?"_

"_Am I not supposed to?" he asked, worried._

"_Nononono, you can," she said, a laugh in her voice._

"_Good. I miss him. I enjoy seeing him."_

"_You know you can't stay with him though…"_

"_There's more to what you have to say, isn't there?"_

"_Well… yes. Like I said, I'm your guide. I'm here to help you move on to your personal heaven. There's just one teeny thing you must wait on."_

"_And that is…?"_

"_You were never meant to die alone, young Ethan. You cannot be admitted to your personal heaven until … until the one you were meant to die with dies as well. Until then, you will be trapped in the fog."_

"…_What?" he asked, terrified for once. "I-I don't want to be here for however long it takes! Who was supposed to die with me?"_

"… _Who do you think dear Ethan?" _

"_Oh God… no… no!"_

"_Yes. So… if you want to get to your heaven, get out of this fog, he's going to have to die."_

…

Benny felt so sad, and a little sick. He was missing Ethan, and he hated it.

"Ethan, where are you?" he asked as he entered his room. He jumped when he saw his bed.

"Hi," Ethan said, sitting cross legged on the other boy's bed. "Miss me?"

"Yeah I did. I haven't been feeling well, but I feel better with you here." Ethan smiled sadly at the other boy. "Are you still alone?" he asked, and Ethan frowned.

"Yeah I am. A never-ending fog. Except when I come to visit you. And sorry I've been gone so long. No measure of time in the fog."

"I hate that you're alone," he said, reaching out for Ethan's hand so he could intertwine their fingers. "It bothers me."

"Don't worry about me," Ethan said, and Benny frowned at how sad Ethan sounded.

"You sound so sad. Please tell me why."

"Besides being dead? I … you… I can't…" a sad sob broke from the fuzzy outlined boy, but no tears fell as his dry sobs racked his form.

"Ethan, please," he said, bringing an arm around the other boy. Even though he had a fuzzy outline and was a ghost, he could feel him right next to him.

"Benny… I-I can't… I'm sorry."

"It seems important though. Is it?"

"For me it is."

"Then let me help you. I made your life horrible. Let me help you in the afterlife."

"No! You… you can't."

"I can if you let me," Benny said, completely serious. Ethan sobbed again and shook his head.

"I… I have to go. I'm sorry." And once again, Ethan was gone.

…

_Ethan was in the fog again, thinking about what would happen to him. He couldn't go on to his heaven until the other boy died._

"_He's getting sick," his guide said, catching him by surprise._

"_What?"_

"_He's not feeling well. I think, by looking at some research, his health is beginning to fail since you're gone…" her voice trailed off as Ethan shook his head._

"_No… he can't die! He has so much to live for!"_

"_You too had so much to live for, but your life was ended too soon by a blonde bloodsucking bimbo." Ethan laughed at the serious tone to his guide's voice._

"_I know… but I was considering ending my life anyway."_

"_True… oh! You may want to visit the blonde boy… I know he is missing you something fierce." Ethan frowned before feeling himself tugged off somewhere._

…

Rory had retired to his room for the night, full on squirrel blood. As he plopped on his bed, he saw a picture of him, Ethan, and Benny from their first Mathletes meeting. He was still human, and Ethan didn't have a crush on Benny.

Life was good back then.

"Think so hard and you'll forget everything you know," a voice said, laughing in his ear. He turned his head to see a faint, fuzzy outlined Ethan smiling at him.

"Ethan?"

"Ghost Ethan to be correct," he said, sending a sad smile to the blonde boy, who smiled.

"Ethan!" he said happily, wrapping his arms around the ghost, who smiled.

"Rory, I've missed you," Ghost-Ethan said as Rory ran his fingers through the dark hair.

"How come I can see you and feel you?" the blonde boy asked in wonder, making Ethan looked ashamed.

"Benny's grandma did a spell to make me visible…"

"You saw Benny first? Why am I not surprised," Rory said, bitter all of a sudden.

"Please don't be angry," he said, placing his hands on Rory's face and looking him dead in the eyes. "Please."

"He's the reason you're dead."

"No he's not. Erica is. Be mad at her."

"I would if I knew where she was." Then, Rory did something he wanted to do ever since he and Ethan had gotten so close. He leaned close and brushed his lips against ghost-Ethan's. He smiled when he instantly felt the other respond. As he pulled away, he saw a smile play on the faint lips.

"I know you've wanted to do that for a long time. Thank you for being patient."

"I've loved you for so long Ethan. Even when I was human, I had feelings for you," Rory said, sad.

"Don't be sad. I love you too. Not as much as Benny, but I definitely feel something for you that I don't feel for anyone else."

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

…

**I've been throwing Ethory in there with Bethan a lot haven't I? I can't seem to help it. **

**Still ship Bethan though. They have my heart!**

**Anyways, hope ya'll liked it!**

**In Bethan we trust!  
**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Pain

**In celebration of a new episode tonight, I'm UDPATING! WOOO! **

**Anyways, yeah this chapter … is a little sad. Okay a lot sad. Either way, I hope ya'll read.**

**Updated: 07/6/2012  
**

**No, I don't own these guys. If I did, would this be on Disney/Teletoon? **

…

Benny was in his bed, a fever shaking his body. His grandma stood over him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Benny… I was afraid this would happen."

"That what would happen?" he asked in a breathy whisper.

"Benny… I don't think… Ethan was supposed to die alone."

"What do you … of course," Benny said as he realized what she was getting at. "I was supposed to die too. That's why I had the urge to stop him from getting hit by the car. He couldn't die without me."

"Of course, you only catch on when you're dying," his grandma muttered, shaking her head. He smirked at her and shook his head.

"I've always caught on, it's just more fun bothering you," he said, chuckling. She glared for a minute before sighing.

"What will I do with you gone?"

"Train Jane to be kick-ass at magic," he said simply, and she smiled at him.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered.

"I'm not dead yet grandma."

"But you are dying."

"Yep," Benny said simply, smiling at her. "I deserve it. Ethan wouldn't be dead if I hadn't treated him so badly."

…

_As soon as Ethan left Rory's, he was back in the fog, and greeted with the voice of his guide._

"_He's dying," she said, sounding almost sad._

"_No! He can't be!" Ethan cried out into the fog, voice fainter than usual._

"_I'm sorry Ethan. There's nothing you can do. It's too late."_

"_I'll go to him, a-and make it to where…" his voice died off as he spoke the impossible._

"_No Ethan. You cannot see him anymore. What's done is done. I'm sorry." _

"_No!" he sobbed, but no tears would fall._

"_Ethan, he'll be here soon. You're going to have to guide him, make sure he finds his way. He's very powerful. Others will be looking for him as well. You must stay strong, and help him!"_

"_No one helped me!"_

"_I did! I'm your guide. And I'll be his too as soon as you make it back to me with him. Now go! He'll be here any minute."_

_Then, the guide was gone, and Ethan was trapped alone in the fog once again, this time, with a mission._

…

Benny knew his time was ending soon. Closing his eyes, he hoped maybe he could die in his sleep. His eyes snapped open as he remembered something though. With a shaking hand, he pulled a small stack of envelopes from under his pillow. Using the last of his strength, he sat them on his nightstand, for his grandma to find.

"Goodbye world. Ethan, I'll be there soon," Benny whispered quietly as the room grew cold. He snuggled down into his blankets and closed his eyes, letting sleep, among other things, claim him.

…

Benny's grandma wasn't a crier usually. She usually let things roll off her back and she'd go back to what she was doing.

But this time…

Benny's grandma cried for her grandson. She wept when she found his body. Tears streamed as she saw the letters, each addressed to someone else, a sticky note on top that said, "Grandma, deliver these for me. Thank you and love you, Benny." She cried even harder when she removed the first one and saw it was addressed to her.

Yes, now, she cried.

…

_Benny woke up to a dark, dense fog. Looking around, he saw shadows lurking around him, almost moving closer it seemed. He then heard voices._

"_Benjamin Weir, come here!" one sang out, almost teasingly._

"_Benny dear, over here!" another cried joyfully._

_The voices soon all mixed together, and he closed his eyes, afraid of what was going to happen as they got louder and closer._

"_Benny," one whispered right in his ear. He opened his eyes to see a dark shadow over him._

"_W-who are you?" he whispered, and the dark shadow chuckled._

"_Your guide. Come with me." He felt himself tugged up and pulled away. As this was happening, he realized the other voices now sounded like they were complaining._

_His guide pulled him through the fog fairly quickly, and was soon in a more lighted, still dense fog. The shadow shifted some, and Ethan tumbled out of it._

"_Ethan!" Benny cried, grabbing the shorter by the arms and hugging him tightly._

"_Benny," he said, a little sadly._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You're dead. And it's my fault."_

"_No it's not. I died from some sickness. I wasn't really paying attention when grandma talked about it." He saw a frown settle of Ethan's face, as if it would never leave._

"_Hello Ethan, hello Benny," Ethan's guide said, her shadowy figure close behind them._

"_Who is that?" Benny asked, a little freaked out._

"_My guide. I couldn't "move on" until you… passed away."_

"_Ah. Okay. So now what?"_

"_Boys, you are to watch his funeral, then return here, and I shall take you to your personal heaven. Go!" her voice boomed, and soon, both boys were gone._

…

**Well, this chapter was sad. And short. Sorry about that.**

**It happens.**

**Anyway! Hope ya'll liked it.**

**In Bethan we trust!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Heaven

**The end is here! Hope everyone likes it :)**

**Updated: 7/17/2012  
**

…

Benny's grandma sat there as the people around her cried. Some didn't of course, but they looked like they wanted to.

In her hands she clutched the 3 envelopes she promised her grandson she would deliver. The three designated parties were here, at his funeral.

A quiet, single sob broke from her throat as she stood and placed a flower on his casket, to be lowered with him. Upon his request, he was being buried next to Ethan. She turned her head to see the Morgan family staring solemnly at the two graves, one a bit fresher than the other.

Slowly, she made her way to them.

"Ross, Samantha, Benny wanted me to give this to you," she said quietly, handing the sealed envelope to them.

"Oh… Umm. Thank you," Mrs. Morgan said, taking the envelope from the older woman. "What is it?"

"I don't know. He left it for me to give to you," she said sadly, walking away from them to the next letter holder.

"Rory!" she called out quietly to the blonde boy, who looked at her with a slight fire in his eyes.

"What?"

"Benny left this for you," she said, holding out the envelope to him. He looked at it for a minute before grabbing it and turning away from her. She nodded to herself and made her way to the last person.

"Grandma Weir… I'm so sorry for your loss," Sarah said, hugging the older woman. "I can't even imagine how you must be feeling."

"I'll manage. But here," she said, holding out the last and final envelope. "Benny left it for you." Sarah looked at it and nodded.

"Thank you."

The older woman nodded and looked around as people began to leave the funeral. Soon, she was alone, staring at the matching gravestones.

A few tears slid down her frail cheeks as she said her final goodbyes to her grandsons.

…

"_Grandma!" Benny cried out, watching the older woman kneel by the gravestones. "Grandma…"_

"_I know it's hard Benny," Ethan said, reaching for the other boy's hand. _

"_Can I talk to her?"_

"_I don't know. Go try." Benny nodded and walked over to her, until he was right next to her._

"_Grandma," he whispered, and she turned her head towards his voice._

"_Benny."_

"_Grandma," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for leaving you like this."_

"_You had to go. Your life would've been miserable, even dreadful, if you had lived."_

"_I suppose you're right."_

"_Did you find Ethan?"_

"_Yes, he's taking care of me."_

"_That's good. I miss you."_

"_I miss you too Grandma. But I have to go now. Take care of yourself."_

"_I will."_

"_And take care of my family?" Ethan asked, and the older woman smiled._

"_Of course I will."_

…

_Benny and Ethan were soon returned to the fog, where the shadowy figure of their guide was there, waiting for them._

"_Now that your goodbyes are done, are you ready for heaven?" she asked nicely, and the two boys held hands._

"_Yes, we're ready," they said together. A light chuckle came from the shadow, and soon they felt like they were falling._

…

Ethan's eyes opened slowly to a bedroom. Looking around, he saw he was in his bedroom, lying in his bed.

"Wh-what?" he asked, sitting up. He looked around to see Benny sleeping on his floor. "Benny! Benny wake up!" he said, scrambling out of bed and shaking the taller boy, who opened his eyes and looked around with a confused expression on his face.

"Ethan… what's going on?" he asked, sitting up as well. "Are we… are we alive?" he asked, looking around Ethan's room frantically.

"_No. Not alive. In your heaven_," their guide said.

"Where are you?"

"_Around. Enjoy your heaven boys."_

Before either boy could respond, there was a knock on Ethan's bedroom door. They both tensed as it slowly opened.

"Ethan? Are you in here? Oh, Benny I didn't know you were already here. Ethan," his mom said, looking at him, "me and your father are about to leave for our bowling night. You guys can watch Jane right?" she asked, making the boys exchange a look of surprise.

"Mom," Ethan asked slowly, making the blonde woman look at him expectantly. "Is tomorrow my first day of high school?" She chuckled at him and nodded.

"Yeah. It's all you guys have been talking about for the past week. You feeling okay? Do we need to stay home tonight?"

"No, of course not! I'm fine," Ethan said, smiling at his mom.

"Okay… well we're gonna get going. Come downstairs and say goodbye to your dad."

"Okay, be right down…" he said, waiting for the door to close. "Guide?" he asked, getting an instantaneous response.

"_Yes?"_

"Why are we back here?"

"_You guys can make your freshman year the way you want it now that you know how it will turn out. Save lives, change lives, live your own the way you want. Be together."_

"Be together…" Benny said, looking at Ethan with a small smile.

"What's with the smile?" Benny didn't even respond. He just leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ethan's, finally getting to kiss the boy he loved with all his heart.

"Be together," he whispered against Ethan's lips, which curled up in a smile.

"Be together."

…

**And yes, this is the end of Broken Lives. Could there be a sequel? Maybe. That's all I say ;)**

**Sending love to all my readers. Thanks for reading and being so supportive of my stories.**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Epilogue: The Letters

**A few of you were wondering what was in the letters he left everyone.**

**Well, hope this satisfies that curiosity ;)**

**Updated/Officially ended: 7/17/2012  
**

…

Ethan's mom and dad had put Jane down to sleep and were sitting in the kitchen, the unopened letter from Benny sitting in front of them.

"We should read it," Ethan's mom said, reaching for the envelope slowly.

"You're right," he said, taking it from her and opening it. Sitting it between them, they began to read.

_**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Morgan,**_

_**It's my fault Ethan died. I take all the blame. I turned my back on him when he needed me the most, and what happened? He was attacked and left for dead. I wish I could've saved him. And for that, I'm sorry.**_

_**But I want you to know that I loved Ethan with all my heart. And he loved me too. But I was too scared to admit something like that, and ended up hurting the person I loved more than anything. I made Ethan's life a living hell, and I wish more than anything I could turn back time and fix everything. But I can't.**_

_**And then, I got sick. I got sick because Ethan had left this Earth. I was soon to follow. I could not live without him, and my body knew it. It just gave up. **_

_**And then I had gone. I wish I could've told you both this in person, so I could apologize over and over again. Everything is my fault, and I hope someday that you both can find it in your hearts to forgive me. You both only ever treated me as family, and all I did was break your son's heart and lead him to his inevitable death as well as my own.**_

_**I'm so sorry for all of this.**_

_**Benny**_

Mrs. Morgan had tears running down her cheeks as she read through the letter again. Ethan's dad sat there, eyes damp but not crying as he took the letter from her shaking hands.

"I'm sure, wherever they are, they're together and Benny knows we forgive him, and that none of this is his fault," Mr. Morgan said, hugging his wife. "They're together now."

…

Rory stood in the graveyard, staring at the two graves before him.

"You left me," he said, dry sobs shaking his body as he fell to his knees. "You left…" He wiped his eyes and felt in his pockets, finding the letter Benny had left him. Sitting in the small space between the two headstones, he finally began to read.

_**Rory,**_

_**I know you see all of this as my fault. And it is. I take full blame for everything. All Ethan ever did was love me, and I turned my back on him and ruined his life. But every day I wished I was you. Able to hug Ethan and comfort him, be everything that he needed.**_

_**I know you loved him, and I know that he loved you back. I stood in the way of you two having any sort of relationship, and I'm sorry for that. **_

_**I'm sorry for everything that happened to him and everything I did to him. I was just too scared to tell him that he was everything I needed and wanted. And being scared was our downfall.**_

_**I know you probably wish I was still alive so you could kick my ass. I don't blame you. I hope, that somewhere in your long, never-ending life, that you can find it in your non-beating heart to forgive me. **_

_**Sorry for everything that has happened between us.**_

_**Benny**_

"I would give up my vampire life just to see you both again. I might have hated you Benny, but you made Ethan happy, and that's all I wanted for him," Rory said, getting comfy on the cold ground. "And I know I'll never forget you both. Ethan," Rory said, turning so he was leaning up against said boy's headstone. "I love you."

…

Sarah was flying, trying to not think of the horrific events that have happened in the past few weeks. Finally landing, she ended up in the park near Ethan's house. Just being there made her frown and want to cry. Perching on a nearby swing, she reached in her bag to find the letter Benny's grandma had given her from Benny.

_**Sarah,**_

_**When you first breezed into me and Ethan's lives, I wanted to hate you. Ethan was so crazy about you and I didn't know why, but I disliked you so much. Now I know that it was because I loved Ethan. But you were nothing but a friend to us.**_

_**And with you, you brought magic and visions. Without you, who knows how long it would have taken us to find out what we were capable of. But you also put our lives in danger over and over again. **_

_**But nothing was as dangerous as me turning on Ethan. And you sided with me instantly. Maybe you weren't as good as we thought. **_

_**You were like me though, and didn't quite understand how Ethan was feeling. He needed us both and we bailed on him.**_

_**Then Erica snapped and attacked him. I know you said you tried to save him, and maybe you did. But we both know there was nothing you could really do.**_

_**And once he was gone, my life ended. It just took longer to happen than his did. I hope, that whoever's life you enter next, will be ready for you. **_

_**Thank you for trying.**_

_**Benny**_

Sarah stared at the letter, not sure how she felt about it. Pocketing it again, she took off flying.

…

Benny's grandma sat in her living room, a cup of hot chocolate in front of her, a thick blanket wrapped around her and the note her grandson left for her in her lap. Gently, she opened the envelope and pulled out the folded paper and began to read.

_**Grandma,**_

_**You were always there when I needed you, and I know you're feeling like you might have let me down this time. But I want you to know, you haven't. You did everything, but like you said, he wasn't supposed to die alone.**_

_**There's no cheating death.**_

_**But please, don't mourn my death. Remember my life. Remember both me and Ethan's life. Remember us as we were, before all of this happened to us.**_

_**Take care of his family, they're not as strong as you are.**_

_**I love you grandma.**_

_**Benny**_

Benny's grandma smiled through her tears as she re-read his letter. Clutching it to her chest, she let a whisper fall through her lips.

"I miss you and love you too Benny."

…

**Hope you all liked it.**

**And thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
